There exists a need for a hoisting crane with an even reeving system that has a movable winch support, which is movable relative to a substantially hollow vertical column.
There further exists a need for a hoisting crane that has a movable winch support that maintains a substantially constant orientation between a jib and the winch support.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.